Storytime, A Small Collection of Related Drabbles
by pelespen
Summary: Short collection of *related* drabbles written in response to challenges posted on the livejournal community "grangerblack100". Sirius discovers Hermione's guilty pleasure - trashy romance novels.
1. Chapter 1

_Response to "Reading a Muggle Romance Novel" drabble prompt. Part 1 of a 5 part related series.  
_

**_All characters and their origins property of J.K. Rowling. Hermione is 18 or older unless otherwise stated._**

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"Well, well, well," Sirius teased, chuckling as Hermione tried to grab her book back after he snatched it out of her grasp mid-sentence.

Panicking and thinking fast, she whipped out her wand, only to be immediately disarmed by the older wizard. Her face flushed in anger and humiliation, knowing the horrible ribbing she was in for.

"Let's see..." Sirius grinned as he flipped through the pages of the Muggle romance novel, scanning for the good parts.

"Ah! Here we go," he cleared his throat and Hermione cringed, nearly begging him not to proceed. Trashy novels were one of her few shallow indulgences, sort of junk food for her brain. She knew better than anyone what crap they were, but it irritated her to no end to hear Harry or Ron recite the dirty passages in their tittering and mocking tones, giggling nervously and immaturely about it.

She grit her teeth and braced herself for more of the same as Sirius circled her, his look calculating and somewhat dark.

She was not, by any means, prepared for the silky baritone that began reading aloud to her, his voice soft and hot against her ear, describing in detail how the hero in the book slowly raked his tongue over the heroine's nipples, biting softly, his mouth traveling down to the moist juncture of her creamy thighs.

The words rolled out of him in a seductive purr, and Hermione felt her blood quicken and her eyes lose focus as her insides tightened hotly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Response to "Roll Over" drabble prompt. Part 2 of a 5 part related series.  
_

**_All characters and their origins property of J.K. Rowling. Hermione is 18 or older unless otherwise stated._**

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"...She cried out his name, her body shuddering as her sex convulsed around his tongue. He wrapped his rough lips around her clit then, suckling the tiny bundle of nerves even harder, causing jolts of near agony to course through her..."

Hermione bit her lip, still standing perfectly still, her eyes trained on some indistinct spot on the mantle. He clearly wasn't going to stop, and she wasn't sure she wanted him to. Her breathing was uneven and she was more aroused than she thought she'd ever been in her life, listening to the erotic fiction roll over Sirius' tongue like honey.

Unfortunately, it had to come to an end. A tapping at the library door before it opened alerted them to Remus' arrival. Sirius snapped the novel shut with and handed it back to Hermione. He tilted his head and regarded her for a moment.

Angry with herself more than anything, she tilted her chin defiantly and forced herself to look at him, prepared to call him childish, to say anything before he could embarrass her further. Her words died before they could reach her lips, though, as she met his eyes, finding an unexpected heat in his gaze. He blinked and looked down, a half-smile flickering across his lips.

"It's actually not so bad for Muggle fiction, Granger. Let me know if you want me to read it to you again some time," he said casually as they were within Remus' earshot.


	3. Chapter 3

_Response to "Voyeurism" drabble prompt. Part 3 of a 5 part related series.  
_

**_All characters and their origins property of J.K. Rowling. Hermione is 18 or older unless otherwise stated._**

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

It was late by the time Remus left, and Sirius assumed Hermione had already gone to bed. Making his steps as silent as possible, he ascended the stairs, extinguishing the lamps on his way. He chuckled inwardly, thinking of their little storytelling session in the library. He had been trying to break the ice with the young witch ever since she'd come to stay at Grimmauld. He wasn't sure he'd exactly done so this evening, but perhaps what he did accomplish was something better.

As he passed by her bedroom, he caught a small movement out of the corner of his eye. She had left the door slightly ajar, and moonlight spilled in through the window, illuminating the room just enough to make out her movements. Heat quickly shot to his groin as a soft moan escaped her lips.

Making sure he was well-hidden in shadow, he stepped closer to the small opening of her door and watched as Hermione slid one hand slowly over her stomach, arching as she reached her breast, her fingers flicking and pinching at a nipple under the soft cotton of her tank top.

Sirius' eyes flicked up to her face, raking over the long column of her neck as her head tilted back, eyes closed with a tiny frown between her brows, her pouty little mouth open and gasping as her other hand worked below the waistband of her cotton pants.

Her quickening movements, the sound of her uneven breathing and the smell of her sex worked like a drug on his senses. His hand drifted down to the hardness that was straining at his jeans.

Sirius stayed there, torturing himself until she bit down hard on her lip, shuddering and groaning her release. He very nearly came undone in his jeans when she slipped her wet fingers from her knickers and brought them to her own lips.

Sirius pulled the door silently shut and quickly made his way to the nearest bathroom, freeing himself before the door was even closed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Response to "Curry" drabble prompt. Part 4 of a 5 part related series.  
_

**_All characters and their origins property of J.K. Rowling. Hermione is 18 or older unless otherwise stated._**

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

When her heart rate finally settled down, Hermione straightened her pyjamas and headed off to the loo to clean up a bit before going to the kitchen for a bite to eat.

When she saw the door down the hallway was shut she assumed Remus still hadn't left, and leaned against the wall by the bathroom, waiting. After a moment she frowned, unsure whether to be concerned about the odd sounds coming from the other side of the door. After another moment, her eyes widened as the realized what she was hearing. The rhythmic little gasps and the quick sounds of flesh... Hermione blushed furiously, backing away from the door and wondering vaguely why Remus-

She froze at the muted sound of the familiar baritone letting loose a gritted moan, and her stomach did a complete flip as she heard the moan trail into her own name.

Hermione quickly and quietly returned to her bedroom, her head spinning with a jumble of thoughts she felt she really shouldn't be having. She plopped down on the edge of her bed, her eyes wide. After several failed attempts at coherence, she finally grabbed one plan, pulling on a pair of jeans, tank top, and a jacket. _Food._

Flinging her bedroom door open, Hermione managed to plow right into Sirius as he was coming downstairs from his own room, also freshly changed into jeans and a black teeshirt, his leather jacket folded over his arm.

He eyed her attire as he steadied her by the elbows, "Going out, Granger?"

She squared her shoulders but couldn't look him in the eye. "I'm hungry."

"Mmm," he nodded, "Me too," a hint of amused understanding laced his words before he suddenly grabbed her hand, "I know of a really good late-night Indian place. How do you feel about curry?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Response to "Addiction" drabble prompt. Part 5 of a 5 part related series.  
_

**_All characters and their origins property of J.K. Rowling. Hermione is 18 or older unless otherwise stated._**

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

What started out as teasing quickly turned into a habit. She never actually asked him to read to her, but the glazed look in her eyes and the smell of her arousal that his canine senses easily picked up were reason enough for him to keep doing it.

Besides, Sirius rationalized, there were far worse addictions he could be feeding than reading smutty little Muggle books to Hermione in the wee hours of the night. And if asked, he honestly wasn't sure he could answer who was more addicted to what - Hermione to the sound of his voice describing various scenes of lovemaking, or he to the reaction he inspired in her.

As she shifted against him, her heat grazing his hardness yet again, he bit back a moan. Perhaps he'd call it a tie.


End file.
